Phototherapy has recently been recognized as having wide range of applications in both the medical, cosmetic and dental fields for use in surgeries, therapies and examinations. For example, phototherapy has been developed to treat cancers and tumors, to treat skin conditions, to disinfect target sites as an antimicrobial treatment, and to promote wound healing.
Known phototherapy techniques include photodynamic therapy which involves systemic administration or uptake of a photosensitive agent or chromophore into the diseased or injured tissue, followed by site-specific application of activating light. Other types of phototherapy include the use of light alone at specific wavelengths to target tissue using light-emitting diode (LED) or fluorescent lamps, or lasers.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide new and improved compositions and methods useful in phototherapy.